Brian Wilson
pisi|Brian Wilson (2009) Brian Douglas Wilson (sündinud 20. juunil 1942 Inglewoodis, Californias) on USA muusik, laulja, laululooja ja produtsent. Ta on eelkõige tuntud ansambli The Beach Boys kaasasutaja ning peamise laululooja, arranžeerija ja produtsendina. Tänu ebatavalisele lähenemisele laululoomingus ning salvestustehnika käsitlemise meisterlikkusele on ühtviisi nii kriitikud kui ka muusikud nimetanud teda üheks kõige uuendusmeelsemaks ja mõjukamaks loominguliseks jõuks popmuusikas. Elu ja karjäär Brian Wilson sündis 20. juunil California osariigis Inglewoodis Audree Neva (neiupõlvenimega Korthof) ja Murry Wilsoni pojana. Ta oli kolmest vennast vanim; tema nooremad vennad olid Dennis (1944–1983) ja Carl (1946–1998). Ka tema isa, Murray oli muusik ja muusikaprodutsent. Kui Brian oli kaheaastane, kolis tema tema perekond Inglewoodist naaberlinna, Hawthorne'i. Tema muusikalised võimed avaldusid juba varases eas. Umbes kaheaastasena kuulis ta George Gershwini teost "Rhapsody in Blue", mis avaldas talle tohutut mõju. Mõni aasta hiljem avastati, et ta on paremast kõrvast kurdistunud. Seitsme- ja kaheksa-aastasena oli ta kirikus soololaulja. Keskkoolis õppides mängis ta ameerika jalgpall ja pesapalli ning tegeles krossijooksuga. Ta laulis koos oma vendadega ja mängis kooli kõrvalt klaverit. Oma 16. sünnipäevaks sai ta magnetofon, millega sai ta laulude salvestamise ja mitmehäälse vokaalseade juures eksperimenteerida. Ta asus 1960. aastal õppima El Camino College'is psühholoogiat, kuid kolledžit ta ei lõpetanud. 1961. aastal kirjutas ta oma esimese laulu, mille meloodia põhines Dion and the Belmontsi versioonil laulust "When You Wish upon a Star". Hiljem arendas ta selle välja lauluks "Surfer Girl", mis The Beach Boysiga salvestati. 1960. aastate keskel arranžeeris ja produtseeris ta The Beach Boysi albumi "Pet Sounds" ning kirjutas albumi jaoks laulud. Seda albumit peetakse üheks kõigi aegade parimaks albumiks. The Beach Boysi järgmiseks kavandatud album "Smile" erinevate põhjuste tõttu ei valminud – põhjusteks oli muuhulgas tülid teiste ansambli liikmetega ja Wilsoni üha halvenev vaimne tervis. Kuna ta kannatas korduvate närvivapustuste käes, vähenes tema panus The Beach Boysi ning tema ebakindel käitumine põhjustas tema ja teiste ansambliliikmete vahel pingeid. Pärast seda, kui ta 1980. aastate lõpus kohtuotsusega psühholoogi Eugene Landy (eluaastad 1934–2006), kelle seatud ebatavaline 24-tunnine teraapia oli talle vastupidiselt kahjulikult mõjuma hakanud, hoole alt vabastati, suunati Wilson ümber tavalisele ravi. 1980. aastate teises pooles hakkas Wilson sooloarstina taas esinema ja muusikat salvestama. Ta on jäänud 1967. aastal asutatud The Beach Boysi valdusühingu Brother Recordsi liikmeks. 2004. aasta alguses esitas ta kontserdil koos oma taustaansambliga lõplikul kujul albumi "Smile". Lisaks salvestas ta laulud stuudios ning andis sama aasta aprillis välja stuudioalbumi "Brian Wilson Presents Smile", milles esinesid laulud peaaegu täpselt selles järjekorras nagu need pidid olema The Beach Boysi lõpetamata jäänud albumil "Smile". Kontsert ja album pälvisid suure kiiduavalduspuhangu. 2005. aastal pälvis ta albumil kõlanud laulu "Mrs. O'Leary's Cow" eest Grammy auhinna. Wilson tegi albumi reklaamimiseks kontserttuuri. 2. juulil 2005 esines ta Live 8 heategevuskontserdil Berliinis. 2012. aastal liitus Wilson taas ametlikult The Beach Boysiga. Ta osales ansambliga kontserttuuril. See oli esimene kord pärast 1965. aastast, mil Wilson The Beach Boysiga kogu kontsertuuri kaasa tegi. Samuti tegeleti uue materjali salvestamisega ning sama aasta juunis anti välja stuudioalbum "That's Why God Made the Radio". See oli esimene The Beach Boysi album üle 20 aasta, millel Wilson kaasa tegi. Pärast ligi kaht aastat salvestamise algust andis Wilson 2015. aasta juulis välja oma üheteistkümnenda stuudioalbumi "No Pier Pressure", millel tegi kaasa arvukalt külalisesinejaid, kelleks olid The Beach Boysi endised liikmed Al Jardine, Blondie Chaplin ja David Marks ning lisaks teiste seas Nate Ruess, Zooey Deschanel ja Kacey Musgraves. 2016. aastal alustas Wilson maailmaturneed, mis tähistab 50 aasta möödumist albumi "Pet Sounds" välja andmisest.Brian Wilson. AllMusic. Vaadatud 29.4.2017 2016. aasta oktoobris andis ta välja oma autobiograafia "I Am Brian Wilson: A Memoir". Looming pisi|left|Wilson stuudios (umbes 1976) Wilsoni peetakse oluliseks uuendajaks muusikaproduktsiooni vallas, California Sound i tähtsamaks loojaks, üheks esimeseks artistiks popmuusikas, kes kontrollis koostööl valmiva loomingu kõiki aspekte, ja üheks tuntumaks outsider-muusikuks. Vaid 21-aastaselt, mil ta sai salvestamiseks täieliku loomingulise vabaduse, oli ta eeskujuks paljudele samameelsetele California produtsentidele, tõrjudes välja popmuusika produtseerimise keskuseks olnud New Yorgi, ning sai esimeseks rokkmuusika produtsentiks, kes kasutas stuudiot oma instrumendina. Wilson seadis pretsedendi, mida hakati järgima ka hiljem, mis andis ansamblile ja artistidele võimaluse siseneda salvestusstuudiosse ja tegutseda oma produtsentide või kaasprodutsentidena. Tema laulud muutusid lahutamatult seotuks 1960. aastate alguse ajavaimuga ja ta aitas arendada 1960. aastate teise poole Flower power ile iseloomulikuks olnud heli. Hilisematel aastatel on Wilsoni peetud indie-muusikute ajajärgu "ristisaks", kuna paljud indie-muusikud on saanud inspiratsiooni tema meloodilistest tunnetest, chamber pop i orkestreeringust ja salvestustehnikaga eksperimenteerimisest. Meedias on teda sageli nimetatud geeniuseks. Tunnustused 1988. aastal võeti ta The Beach Boysi liikmena Rock'n'rolli Kuulsuste Halli liikmeks. Albumite "Brian Wilson Presents Smile" (2004) ja "The Smile Sessions" (2011) eest on ta pälvinud Grammy auhinna. 2008. aastal valis ajakiri Rolling Stone Wilsoni kõigi aegade saja parima laulja seas 52. kohale"100 Greatest Singers of All Time". Rolling Stone. 2.12.2010. Vaadatud 19.6.2017 ja 2015. aastal kõigi aegade saja parima laulukirjutaja seas kaheteistkümnendale kohale."100 Greatest Songwriters of All Time". Rolling Stone. August 2015. Vaadatud 19.6.2017 2012. aastal nimetas ajkiri NME teda 50 parima produtsendi seas kaheksandana. Eraelu Aastatel 1964–1979 oli Wilson abielus laulja Marilyn Rovelliga, kellega sai kaks tütart, Carnie (s. 1968) ja Wendy (s. 1979), kes on samuti laulmisega tegelenud ansambli Wilson Phillips liikmetena. 1995. aastast on ta abiellus automüüja ja varasema modelli Melinda Ledbetteriga (s. 1946), kellega ta kohtus esimest korda 1986. aastal. Alates 1999. aastast on Ledbetter tegutsenud Wilsoni mändžerina. Popkultuuris Tema elulool põhineb film "Armastus ja andestamine" ("Love & Mercy"), kus Wilsonit kehastavad erinevatel elu etappidel John Cusack ja Paul Dano. Stuudioalbumid * "Brian Wilson" (1988) * "I Just Wasn't Made for These Times" (1995) * "Orange Crate Art" (1995) (koos Van Dyke Parksiga) * "Imagination" (1998) * "Gettin' in Over My Head" (2004) * "Brian Wilson Presents Smile" (2004) * "What I Really Want for Christmas" (2005) * "That Lucky Old Sun" (2008) * "Brian Wilson Reimagines Gershwin" (2010) * "In the Key of Disney" (2011) * "No Pier Pressure" (2015) Viited Kirjandus * * * Välislingid * Ametlik koduleht * "Brian Wilson Talks Mental Illness, Drugs and Life After Beach Boys". Rolling Stone. 11. oktoober 2016 * IDEAALMAAILMAD. Brian Wilson - "Smile" (2004). ERR Digihoidla * Nädala album: Brian Wilson – “SMiLE”. Eesti Ekspress. 27. oktoober 2004 Wilson Wilson Wilson